


12 Days

by devylish



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days til Christmas, and what a difference each and every day makes. Slight spoiler for Proof In The Pudding . Very slight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying Socks

Hodgins watched Cam from under his lashes; watched her walk around the lab taking notes on the results of the various tests lab techs were running.

Her black pencil skirt, sexier than a skirt should ever be, fit her perfectly and he let his gaze drift down her legs and back up to her hips one more time before he forced his eyes back to the computer in front of him.

Apparently, he was just in time, because a few seconds later:

"Dr. Hodgins?"

"Ca- erh, Dr. Saroyan?"

"Did you get anything from the Spencer case particulates yet?"

"Not yet. There's a chemical mix that I'm not familiar with."

She raised a brow in surprise.

He clarified, "Well, I know what it is; I just don't know how it came to be… or where it came to be. Silicate and sodium with a phosphorus base."

Cam stared at him and he stared back. He loved her eyes. Dark, chocolatey, expressive. His lowered his gaze to her lips.

Lifting her hand self-consciously to her face Cam cleared her throat. "Dr. Hodgins? Jack? Is there something wrong?"

Fighting the blush that threatened to spread up his cheeks as soon as he realized he had been staring, Jack cleared his throat. "I- I need a date." _Lame start man._ "For a party." _Still not helping yourself Jack._ "A Christmas party. A friend… neighbor is having a party, and I've been invited, and…it's tomorrow. And, I need a date."

"So you were staring at me because you –"

They finished simultaneously.

"- need a date."

"- need a date."

"Weighing if I would pass muster with your friends?"

"No! No! Hell no! You'd knock their socks off. If I really cared about what they thought. Which I don't, But if I did and if you came, you'd," he openly scanned her curved figure, "you'd … there would definitely be socks flying everywhere."

Cam bit back on a smile. "What time is this party thing?" _Not that I'm going, because I'm not. Because, dating a coworker - not wise. And dating a subordinate coworker; the epitome of unwise… Even when he has the bluest eyes and most mischievous smile…._

Hodgins sat up straight on his stool. _Are you kidding me? Snowballs chance in hell just came into fruition?_ Other than straightening up a bit he kept his reaction to the minimum and responded coolly, "I was thinking eight?"

"Formal? Casual?" _Not that I'm going to say yes. It would be stupid to say yes. Yes, isn't even a part of my vocabulary at this point._

"Semi-formal. I could pick you up, save you some gas… and having to scrape your car off." He took a breath and released it slowly, "so what do you say? Are you free?"

"Yes." _What? What the hell just came out of my mouth? Crap. Crap!_ She gathered her clipboard closer to her frame and jumped back into supervisor mode. "You have my address? And my number in case something comes up?" Please let something come up!

"Nothing will come up." He willed his body to not betray him. "And yes, I have your contact information."

"Great. Great. Good. Uhm, okay then. Eight, my place, tomorrow night." _Shit._ "Uhm, I'll let you get back to your phosphorus based stuff." Turning hurriedly, Cam moved out of the lab toward her office, clutching her clip board to her chest, silently berating herself for having the self-control of a preteen.

If she had been aware of the quiet release of breath that Jack Hodgins let go of as she walked away, or the way his eyes never left her figure as she headed back to her office, she would have been truly nervous.


	2. Wow

_Okay Saroyan, how'd you end up in this mess?_ Cam stared at the mounds of clothing scattered across her bed.

She'd, finally, narrowed her options down to two dresses but it had been a long… long process. She was either going with the forest green fitted bodice number or the scarlet red halter dress.

Michelle was settled comfortably on the bed, in the middle of the mess, with her iPod on low and an amused look on her face. "So you and Dr. Hodgins huh?"

"Yes." Cam answered absentmindedly before catching herself and clarifying. "No. No. I mean, yes we're going to a party – together - but no, there's no 'Dr. Hodgins and me'."

Michelle's grin grew bigger. "Uh huh." She casually added, "He's cute."

Cam looked at her daughter. "You think?" _So I'm not the only one who's noticed?_

"I'm young, not blind." The teenager responded.

Cam's eyes narrowed.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not interested in him or anything. Besides he's too old for me."

"I wasn't worried." _Much._ Cam paused then blurted out. "He's 33."

"Like I said, too old for me."

"I'm 38."

It clicked in Michelle's head exactly what Cam was pointing at. "Oh please! It's 2010! A few years difference either way means nothing. As a matter of fact, cougars are in. Not that you're old enough to be a cougar, but… there's Demi and Ashton, and Sandra and Jesse. The list goes on."

"You don't think it's… weird?"

"I think it's weird that you've known him for three years and it's taken you this long to go out on a date with him."

"It's not a date. I'm going as his 'date', but this… this is not a 'date'."

Michelle shook her head and clambered off of the clothing laden bed. "Uh huh, if you say so. But this," she waved her hands at the bed, "is a lot of prep for a 'non' date." Turning to leave the bedroom Michelle added over her shoulder. "Go with the red. You look great in red." She turned and smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind her, "and he'll definitely lose it if you wear the red."

"Lose what?" Cam yelled at the closed door. _And do I want him to lose it?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hodgins had driven around Cam's block three times arguing with himself internally.

-You can do this man. It's just Cam. You see her nearly every day of your life.

*****Not socially.

-No. Not socially, but you've done social things with her before; the diner, the bar. You've done

social.

*****Not just the two of you.

-Well, no, but…

*****And not with the word 'date' hanging in the air.

-Crap.

His voice of reason suddenly added.

*****Of course, there's no way out of it now.

-I could cancel.

*****15 minutes before you're due to pick her up? Anything sort of a medical emergency with provable MD notes will land you in the dog house. And you don't want to be in Camille Saroyan's dog house.

With a sigh, Hodgins pulled his car to a stop in front of Cam's place.

Twenty four hours ago, this seemed like a pretty brilliant idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands in his pockets Jack nervously rolled back and forth on his feet as he waited outside Cam's door.

A few seconds after he'd rung the doorbell, he'd heard a yelp. A yelp that sounded a lot like Cam cursing. He glanced at his watch, he was a little early, but it had basically come down to his either, getting out of his car and going up to her door, or chickening out and coming up with a mysterious unexplainable disease.

So here he stood.

He deserved a medal for bravery. A big 'king of manhood' medal.

"Hi."

He jumped and turned around to find Michelle at the door, grinning up at him. "Uh, hi. Hi!"

Her smile broadened. "Come in, Cam will be out soon, she's putting on her shoes."

 _Leaving me alone with the teenager. Okay. I was one of those a while ago. I can do this._ "Right. Thanks." He edged past Michelle and stood in the entryway; hands still buried in his pockets.

"We can wait in the living room," she passed him and he followed her into the cozy, dim lit room.

Perching on the arm of the couch, Michelle turned off the quietly murmuring television in favor of watching Hodgins.

He was clearly nervous; eyes wide, hands curled in his pockets… pacing. She felt sorry for him. The same kind of sorry she'd felt for Cam earlier. Adults could be so clueless.

"Don't worry, Cam's nervous too."

Hodgins stopped the pacing he hadn't realized he'd been doing and looked at Michelle. Disbelief marked his features. "Keeyah. Right. Camille Saroyan. Nervous. She isn't scared by anything." He tendered the words in the form of a compliment. And it was a compliment. Cam Saroyan was awe inspiring.

Michelle snorted indelicately. "Boy do you have a lot to learn about her! She –" Michelle stopped as she heard Cam's heels clicking down the hall. Dropping her voice she whispered, "Just trust me on this one." Then she sat back and settled in to watch the show.

"Wow." He didn't really realize he had spoken. But he meant every bit of the word he'd just said.

Cam stood in the entrance to the living room, one hand on the wall, the other holding a clutch, and… yeah, she was 'wow' in something red and flowy that left her shoulders bare and showed off her toned shapely legs.

Cam held back her smile, just barely. "I'm assuming that's a 'good' wow?"

"Huh?" he dragged his eyes up to meet her face. Her gorgeous face. "What? Oh…" hi eyes slid back down her red draped form. "Yeah, it's… wow."

Out of his line of sight, Michelle smiled and gave Cam a thumbs up.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in response Cam returned her focus to Hodgins. A Hodgins who was smiling an ear to ear smile. Cute. He was so cute. Especially when he smiled. Pulling herself back into the moment Cam spoke, "I'm ready if you are?"

"Hmm? Oh, ready. Right. Okay, let's go." A smile still plastered on his face Hodgins nodded his head in Michelle's direction. "Good seeing you again Michelle. I'll have her home at a decent time."

Michelle smiled mischievously, "Oh don't worry about the time. I won't be here tonight anyway – sleepover." She climbed off of the couch. "You could keep her out all night long and I'd never know." Michelle offered this last bit as she scampered down the hall to her bedroom. "Have fun you two!"

Cam straightened her back and opened her eyes wide. _Did Michelle just give Hodgins carte blanche to spend the night with me! She closed her eyes and hung her head. She did. I'm going to ground her for forever when I get back._ Throwing on a smile she opened her eyes and turned to Hodgins, "Sorry about that. She's at that age."

"What age?"

"The 'I'm too old to spank so what can they really do to me?' age." She reached for her coat, freezing as Hodgins' hand touched hers. It wasn't a static shock, but electricity definitely shot through her fingers when he touched her; a low humming current. He took her coat from her and held it out for her to slide into.

"I hear 'that age' lasts a long time."

Happy he'd missed her momentary lapse of focus, Cam followed him to the front door. "For girls it lasts from age ten to age thirty-five."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd settled into a comfort zone at the party; basically mingling with people that jack knew as they came upon them, but the rest of the time, focusing on one another. Talking to one another.

Jack found out Cam liked football – a lot. And she found out he liked soccer. And Sci-Fi. She found out he could cook, and he found out she couldn't.

They learned little bits and pieces about one another and after a couple of hours, those bits and pieces added up to a picture. Or rather, the added on to a picture.

Jack cooking at a stove was added to Cam's picture of his smile and his deft mind.

Cam in a football jersey was added to Jack's picture of her eyes and her quick wit.

And after two hours Jack was sold. He'd already liked what he knew and saw of her, but now? Now he was more than a little interested, more than a little intrigued. He was infatuated.

And after two hours Cam was certain she'd never smiled or laughed so much in her life. And it was Jack; Jack who was making her giggle like a schoolgirl the whole night. It was Jack who was making her hot and cold, flushed and chilled, all at once.

Having circled the party a few times they settled into an inconspicuous little corner dancing around the fact that it was late and he should probably be taking her home soon. At least, they thought it was inconspicuous until:

"Jack m'boy! Now I know why we never see you at the neighborhood meetings!"

Jack closed his eyes and gave a quiet groan. Opening his eyes he eyes he turned to face Paul Timmons the III; their host. "Paul! Thanks for inviting me, we were just saying what a great party this has been, but we unfortunately have to get going." He stepped in towards Cam, placing his hand at her back ready to navigate her away from Paul."

"Eh, eh eh! You can't leave yet!"

"We've had a long day Paul and –"

Their host chortled, "No. No excuses, it's a tradition."

"Tradition?" Both Cam and Hodgins spoke in confusion. They both slowly lifted their eyes to where Paul was pointing and found, hanging unobtrusively above them, a small bunch of mistletoe.

_Crap._

_Craaaap!_

Jack turned and faced Cam, and Cam turned and faced him. He wore a semi-timid smile, and her eyes were wide. "It is a tradition." He offered softly.

She responded, "And it's probably bad luck to ignore a tradition?"

His hand still at her back, he stepped in to her until his frame rested lightly against hers. "Complete and utter bad luck."

"Wouldn't want any bad –" her response was cut off by Hodgins' lips pressing against hers. Gently at first, softly… his mouth barely… barely touching hers.

He tried to be good. Tried to stop himself from giving her more than a platonic kiss between friends. But it was too late the moment their lips touched. Cam was there. And her lips were there… the lips he'd had more than a few fantasies about.

And he just wasn't a strong enough man.

His second hand slid to the back of her neck, moving up to support her head, and he deepened the kiss, nipping at her full bottom lip before letting his tongue tease its way into her mouth. The eventual need to breathe was the only thing that made him stop.

Or that made her stop responding; because she was most definitely, most positively responding to Jack Hodgins' kiss.

When he finally pulled away from her the room around them rushed back to her. Back to him.

And both of them flushed, a faint, soft blush.

Hodgins' eyes followed Cam's hand as she lifted her fingers to her lips, touching where he'd just been. And he wanted to be there again. The only thing that stopped him was her reaction. The way she realized what her fingers were doing, and how she dropped her hand – in shock - her eyes catching his.


	3. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

Cam woke up with a smile on her face. A big, lazy, 'I-just-had-the-best-dream' smile.

Her dream had revolved around Jack Hodgins.

Jack Hodgins and his gorgeous eyes. And his caring hands. And is amazing… amazing lips.

She rolled over under the covers, curling her knees up and hugging her arms around her waist. She hadn't felt this… butterflyee since she was in high school. She'd forgotten how giddy and magical it felt. How giddy and magical it felt to be infatuated.

And she'd admit it now, safe in the cocoon of her own bed, under her own covers, that she was infatuated with Dr. Jack Hodgins. Occasionally she'd felt… slight moments of lightheadedness around him in the lab, but she'd brushed those moments aside. Putting them down to fatigue, or loneliness, or… PMS.

But last night… she lifted her hand to her lips, touching them… remembering how he'd kissed her.

Last night at the party, Hodgins had made her feel sexy and desirable, and special and feminine, and… and… he made her feel. She'd felt butterflies, and faint, and heated, and electric. She'd felt electricity from the touch of his hand at her back. And she'd definitely felt electricity shooting from her lips, down to the tips of her toes, rolling back up and pooling between her legs… all from his kiss.

She knew she was being foolish; teens reacted this way to their first kiss… and characters felt this way in cheesy movies. There was no way this would last; but, for the moment… for just a moment, she was reveling in the memory, the feel, the 'what ifs' of being in Jack Hodgins' kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by.

 

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny.

Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by.

Hodgins swiped his deodorant on as he hummed/mumbled the classic love song. He was still grinning. Buzzing with energy. His body, bouncing him out of bed at the ungodly hour of 530am on this Sunday morning, and he didn't care. He didn't care. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and he… he was happy.

He'd kissed Camille Saroyan.

Last night, he'd kissed her. Kissed her senseless under the mistletoe.

He knew she was going to be all sensible, and reserved, and 'bossy' when they got back to the office tomorrow morning, but he also knew, he also knew he could kiss her senseless!

He pulled on his socks, slipped on his loafers, and bounded down front stairs. He was going shopping today. Shopping for Cam. She was going to be a tough case. She was a stubborn woman, but he… he was stubborn man. A stubborn man who had a funny feeling he was in love.


	4. Hints

She had on her highest heels. _An inch or two height advantage to remind him who's boss_ Her favorite skirt. _Looking good might keep him flustered._ A no-nonsense top. _Don't want to make him drool though._

All of that, and she was still nervous. She stopped off at Starbucks and ordered a grande, soy caramel latte, just like she did every morning; but this didn't feel like every morning to her. She said 'hi' to security as she walked in to the Jeffersonian, just like she did every morning; but inside, she was a quivering mess.

Her heels clicking along the cement flooring she smiled a good morning to Wendall, nodded at the lab tech Frankie, and noted, with quiet relief that Hodgins wasn't in yet.

Today was going to be a difficult day. Not because of the cases they had lined up, but because she was going to talk to Hodgins. Talk to him and tell him that what happened on Saturday night, at the party – the kiss – could never happen again.

She sighed quietly.

And it was NOT going to be easy to tell him that. She had a list of reasons why they couldn't – shouldn't - be anything more than co-workers. But would he listen to her?

The way he'd looked at her at the party, after they stepped out from beneath the mistletoe, after the kiss….

(())  
The ride back to her house, silent though it was, was filled with noise. The noise of her thoughts, and of his thoughts, and the crackle of energy flowing between them.

He worked up the gumption to speak, to say something, by the time they'd reached her house. She on the other hand, had worked up a desire to escape. Her fight or flee instinct set firmly on flee. So she ran.

She was out of the car and half way up the walkway to her place before he even registered she was gone.

"Cam! Cam!" He stood at the side of his car and watched her disappear into her house.

(())  
She was kind of hoping Hodgins would take a hint from how she'd reacted to the kiss. Erh, not the first part of her reaction, the second part… the 'OMG what did we just do?' part. Or maybe, that he'd take a hint from how quickly she sprinted out of his car.

She was hoping he would take a hint. But Hodgins wasn't the hint kind of guy; witness the number of times she had to remind him to get her approval on all tests and experiments before he started them.

With a sigh she stepped into her office and froze.

Sitting on the middle of her desk was a little statuette. A statuette of two elves - a he elf and a she elf - kissing… beneath a mistletoe.

She didn't need to ask who it was from, or what it meant.

It was from Jack; and it meant he hadn't forgotten Saturday night.

Knowing the – gift – was from him didn't stop her from smiling, just a bit at the cute little elves, leaning forward, peckers pursed, and a sprig of mistletoe hanging over their heads. It also didn't stop her from picking up the envelope lying beside it.

Dinner.  
My place.  
Wednesday night – 1930.  
We can – talk.  
~JH

_Right. Talk. Because talking is what's on his mind… or my mind._

_Crap._

_Of course, she was going to say 'no', but she'd have to do it later. After she'd wiped the damn grin off of her face._


	5. Define: 'Talk'

"So… is this weird?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Angela stopped, "Well, it might be weird for others, but it's not weird for us." She sits on a stool and waits for Jack to finish scribbling his directives.

"Okay, here it is." He hands her the list, "think you can pull it off?"

She raises both of her eyes and stares at him.

"Woah, down with the death stare, I was just asking. If this," he made an encompassing gesture with his arms "goes wrong, she's going to be pissed, not just at me, but at you."

"It won't go wrong. One, I can lie with the best of them…, if I have to. Two," and she stood up, "you deserve to be happy again Jack. And if Cam does it for you? If she turns your crank? I want you with her."

She smiled at him from the edge of the platform and he smiled back; happy that they'd reached a point, THIS point, where the thought of one another with someone else didn't hurt – it instead, soothed.

"Thanks Ang."

"No problem, now I'm off to go memorize."

Half an hour later found Angela standing in Cam's doorway – casually. "So are you going?"

"Going?"

"To Jack's place tomorrow night."

Cam froze. _He'd told someone? About asking her over to his place? To… to… uh, talk?_ Forcing her hands to continue to move over the keys, she opened her mouth, "No, I don't think I am, I –"

"Oh c'mon Cam, it'll be fun! Me, you, Hodgins, he's trying to see if he can get his two buddies from college to come too. It'll be nice to get together with a couple of friends, you know, talk," she stressed the word ever so slightly, "celebrate the holidays, drink, be merry."

"You're going?" Okay, I could have sounded a little less surprised there. "I mean, are you and Hodgins," Oh God!, "Back together?"

"Huh? What? Oh no!" Angela grinned, "I think it's safe to say Jack is over me, big time over me."

"And you're… you're okay with that?"

"I want him happy. That's all I want for him. And I think he's happy, or he's getting there."

Cam nodded her head in understanding, and the clutching fist that had been wrapped around her gut for a few seconds, released, and she breathed in again.

"So will you come? I don't want to be the only girl there," Angela tilted her head to the side, "Although, now that I think about it…"

Cam shook her head and grinned. And then her mind clicked a few pieces into place. _So he doesn't want to 'talk' to me. He wants to have a small gathering, make amends… maybe show me that we can be in a social setting together again and not have it be awkward._

That damn fist clutched at her stomach again. _He didn't want to 'talk' to her._

She knew she should be happy. This was what she had wanted from him… a mature, co-workers, friends only relationship. And he was offering that olive branch.

But if this is what she'd wanted so badly, why did she suddenly feel sick to her stomach.

Forcing herself to smile, widely, she turned to Angela, "I'll see what I can do, maybe I can rearrange the … thing… I had."

"Great! 730pm, see you there!"


	6. Until Later Arrives

Cam forced herself out of her car and up the steps to Jack's front door. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here at all. And the reason 'why' she didn't want to be here was the thing that was really pissing her off.

She didn't want to be at his house tonight because he'd invited other people. He'd done what she wanted him to do. So now, instead of standing outside the door of Hodgins' giant mansion, trying to think of a way to keep his hands off of her – and her hands off of him – she was trying to paste a smile on her face. A smile that said, 'I don't care if he doesn't want me'.

A fake smile.

Raising her hand to press the doorbell again she paused as the door opened.

Hodgins stood in front of her, barefooted in jeans and a t-shirt. A fitted t-shirt. "You made it."

"Hi, yeah."

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Hodgins let his eyes scan over her curvy figure. She was wearing a pair of boots, jeans, and some sort of soft, touchable sweater under her open jacket. He loved her in her sexy/serious pencil skirts, but the jeans. The jeans were killing him; she had great legs. Just… great.

He dragged his eyes back up to her face, and forced himself to speak, "Uh, come in. Come in."

She stepped past him, breathing in his aftershave or cologne, or… something that was spicy and manly and… all Hodgins. Standing in the hall of probably the largest house she'd ever been in, she uttered a completely and totally overwhelmed, "Holy shit."

Chuckling lightly, Hodgins responded "I get that a lot." He stepped up behind her and reached for her coat, his fingers touching the back of her neck as he helped her out of the winter covering.

She did her best not to shiver from his touch, but it was hard… the electricity was still there.

"Am I early?" She turned around her smile back on her face. Her fake smile.

"Nope. Right on time."

"So everyone else is late?"

He took a deep breath, "Everyone else?"

"Yes, everyone… Angela told me..." Cam stared at Hodgins' averted face. "You have to be kidding me!" She hung her head and lifted her had to her forehead in disbelief. I can't believe he… that Angela… that 'I'…! "Did you tell Angela to tell me she was coming here tonight?"

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that."

"Hodgins!"

"Okay, just let me explain…."

"Explain what? You lied to me!"

"No… no…, technically, Angela lied to you."

Cam rolled her eyes and stared at him, her hands on her hips in a full on 'don't mess with the boss' stance.

He backtracked a bit, "… under my instructions; true. But," he went on the offensive. "Would you have come here, tonight, if I hadn't… enlisted her help?"

She flushed. "I might have…."

"Now, who's lying to whom?" He moved closer to her. "I wanted you to come. To talk to me…," he stopped right in front of her, "to talk to me about that kiss from the other night."

At this moment they both knew, if ever there had been a doubt, that 'talking' didn't mean 'talking'.

His shocking crystal blue eyes studied Cam's face; trying to read the emotions she kept hidden there. Hidden behind her dark, deep eyes. Lifting his hands to her face, he cupped her jaw and pulled her closer… slowly.

As he brought her forward he waited for the tenseness; for her to try and pull away, but she was there. Right there with him. Falling under the same cold/hot, magical spell that he was falling under.

 _What am I doing? What am I doing?_ Cam's mind sing-songed at her, as she leaned in to Jack's touch, into his kiss.

He was gentle with her for a second. For two. And then he gave into the desire he'd been holding under tight rein for the past four days. One hand slid to the back of her head while his other skimmed down her frame to her waist and he walked them, blindly to the wall. Pressing himself against her he held her in place with the weight of his body.

His hands moved of their own accord against her body; wanting to take in all of her now that he had her – close – again.

"You smell like cinnamon," he whispered as his mouth moved along her jaw, and down her neck.

Her response was a faint, undefined, "mmm."

"Is that a: good 'mmm'? Or a bad 'mmm'?" he teased softly as she tilted her neck to the side letting him access that sweet spot that he'd… just… found….

She decided, somewhere in the back of her brain, the small small section that was still functioning, that she'd yell at him later. She'd put him back in his place for trying to manipulate her.

But until then – until later arrived – she'd let him keep doing what it was he was doing.


	7. Blindsided

There were three bad things about Thursday:

1) Angela. Angela was a persistent smiling know it all. She didn't ask what happened between Cam and Hodgins… but she smiled – knowingly – she smiled a lot.  
2) Jack. Jack was at his desk, doing what he does, and Cam couldn't touch him. She couldn't stare into his eyes, she couldn't kiss him. She had to be boss lady… because it was her job… and it was appropriate and… God she wanted his arms around her again!  
3) It was Thursday. Thursday meant that she had to wait a full day before she'd be able to see him again. And by 'see' she meant 'touch'.

After making out like teenagers for hours… curling up on one of his couches, nibbling on snacks, making out, nibbling on more snacks, making out, half watching some old black and white movie on dvd, making out some more… Jack had finally pulled away from her and mentioned that it was after midnight.

"So?"

"I don't want you all bleary eyed and tired at work tomorrow."

Her mind was still hazy with his kisses and his touch… "She repeats again: 'So?'."

"We have to get you home Cam."

"Oh." Rejection stings at any age.

He read her face and sighed, "Okay, no. I WANT you to stay. I'd tie you to my bed if I could, but… you'd regret it. And I don't want you to regret anything about 'us'; anything about what we do."

"Hodgins…"

"Look Cam, I need you to be certain that you want us to be an 'us' before I … before we…." His hands were flying as he motioned between the two of them. 

"But…"

"If you stay tonight, I can't promise I'll keep my hands off of you, and you might get carried away by the…," his hands were flailing again, "and then you'll wake up and you'll hate me, or you'll hate yourself, or… I don't know, but hate will be involved."

"What if I wake up and I don't hate you?"

"What if you do?"

"Scrooge."

He laughed, stood up, and extended his hand to her. Placing her hand in his, Cam reluctantly allowed him to haul her off of the couch. His damn comfortable, sexy, couch.

Standing close to him, face to face, body to body, she whispered, "I don't think I could ever really hate you."

He groaned, placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "God you make it hard to be strong."

She sighed and tilted her head slightly, brushing her lips against his. "Fine. You can be good… tonight. Are we still on for Friday?" During one of their make out sessions they'd made a plan to get together Friday night.

"I'll be at your place at 730." He responded as he walked her to the front hall.

"I thought we said 8?"

He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her back in towards him, "I can't wait that long."

"Idiot." She gently rubbed her hand along his bearded jaw. "Wanna make it 7pm?"

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers. "Hell, I might just follow you home from work."

He had been right. About sending her home when he did. She had been blindsided by their little get together last night. Blindsided by his kisses - and where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? – and blindsided by his closeness, his touch… she was someone who needed to process things. She wasn't completely without the ability to make spontaneous decisions, but when it came to relationships, she just needed to … think, for a little bit.

And the fact that Hodgins had realized that? Definitely in his favor.


	8. Defenses

"So… date three huh?" Michelle watched me prepare for my night out with Jack, this time, I was much more organized, much less frazzled… at least until Michelle finished her thought. "You know what they say about the third date don't you?"

"It comes after the second date?"

"Nope," she hopped up, excitedly, "date three is when the sex happens."

I dropped the earring that I had been trying to put in. "What?"

"Sure, guys expect a girl to put out on the third date."

"Where'd you hear that?" I paused and added, "And how many dates have you and Perry had?"

"The rules are different for teens, but," Michelle blushed faintly, "we're not talking about my sex life; we're talking about you and Dr. Hodgins."

 _Oh God! She has a sex life?_ "No. We're not talking about me and Jack. We're officially talking about something else." I wait a beat, "What's the rule for teens? How many dates…?"

Michelle sighed, "It's more complicated for us."

 _More complicated than Hodgins and me?_ I stare at Michelle through the mirror. "You know, if you ever need to talk, or if you have questions, I'm here for you."

Michelle blushed again, "yeah, I know, I…" The doorbell rang. My stomach fluttered and Michelle gave a sigh of relief. "I'll get it!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Cam asked Jack as he settled into the driver's seat.

"My place."

"Is that the name of a new restaurant? Or are you being literal?"

"I was thinking I'd cook for you." He glanced at her uncertainly. "Unless…?"

Cam looked down at her dress, her fancy-ish dress. "No, home cooked is good. I'm anxious to test your cooking, however, uhm, I might be a little overdressed for dinner at home."

Jack kept his eyes on the road but his grin was still visible. "I always think you're overdressed."

"Wha -," Cam caught the second meaning of his statement and turned her head to the window, a smile lighting up her face. "Flattery will get you nowhere Hodgins."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered the house Jack took her coat, deposited it along with his own in the front hall closet, and held his hand out to her.

Taking his proffered hand, Cam followed him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Holy shit." She muttered as she looked around the granite, cherry wood, and stainless steel kitchen. "Okay, your kitchen is bigger than my whole place."

"It's one of my favorite rooms, after a hard day, I can come home, come in here and bake or cook and let a little stress out." He let go of her hand and moved toward the ovens. Opening one, then the other and peering in, he seemed satisfied and turned back to Cam.

"And that is one on the things we differ on, kitchens make me nervous. There's too much, stuff that you have to do to make the cake come out right, or the steaks come out right. Kitchens are bad."

Moving back in Cam's direction, Jack slipped his arms around her waist. "Maybe I can change your mind about kitchens?"

"Give it a shot."

His mouth hovered over hers. "I missed you."

She'd missed him too, but she didn't want to give in just yet. "I've been around."

"Yeah, but not close enough."

She knew exactly what he meant. 10 feet wasn't' close enough. Three feet wasn't close enough. His arms wrapped around her frame, his body pressed against hers… that was nearly close enough. Nearly. She gave in, "I missed you too."

And then his lips were on hers, dipping in to taste her soft, plump flesh.

The kitchen was already warm with the pot simmering on the stove, and both ovens baking, but within seconds Cam was overwhelmed with heat… and want… for Hodgins.

His hands were in her hair, pulling it out of the lose chignon she'd put it into. "You've got amazing hair." He whispered.

"My whole body, right here in front of you, and it's my hair that interests you?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be good here."

"Hodgins?"

"Cam?" His lips were at her neck.

"What if I told you I don't want you to be good?"

"I'd say… 'yippee!' and then I'd say… 'you probably need to think about it some more'."

Think? All she ever did was think. She and Brennan weren't that different from one another in that aspect, they thought their relationships, or possible relationships, to death. Making the man they were interested in, or who might be interested in them, meet their standards, jump through their hoops, and cross the lines they drew… one at a time.

Well somehow Hodgins had slipped past all of little defenses she'd put up; the standards, the hoops, the lines… and here he was, live, real, hard, gentle, and in her space. Filling her space.

Her meager but carefully constructed defenses had tumbled to the ground.

"It's all I've been thinking about for two days."

He looked up from her neck and grinned. "So I made an impression?"

"You made a definite impression, Dr. Hodgins."

His grin broadened.

"Well no need to look like the cat that caught the canary."

"But have you seen the canary!" He wiggled his eyebrows in appreciation.

Cam let her hand trace along his jaw, "want to show me the rest of your place?"

He smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He let his hand trail up from her waist, past her breast, then down back along her arm until his fingers met hers. Entwining them he stepped away from her and led her out of the kitchen towards the grandiose stairway that led up to the bedrooms. He walked backwards up the steps, kissing her, holding her hand and her waist, pulling her... leading her on the tour that would end up in his room.

"Hodgins?" She whispered when the got to the top of the stairs.

"Mmm, hmm?"

"…Food."

"…Food." He repeated her words dazedly.

"The oven."

"The oven."

She giggled, "I guess I'm not the only one who's impressed someone here." Putting distance between them she placed her hand on his chest holding him at bay. "You left the stove on, you're going to start a fire… a non-Cam centered fire."

He finally connected what she said. "Shit!" He ran down a few steps, then turned around and ran back up, pecking her on the lips, he said, "I'll be right back." He dashed down a few steps, then ran back up again. "Try not to change your mind while I'm gone…, k?" He kissed her again, as a form of 'insurance' then ran down the steps to the kitchen, leaving a giggling, happy Cam at the top of the stairwell.

She could hear him opening things, and shutting things, and swearing a little bit, she heard more than a few 'ouches', and then she heard him running down the hall, sliding to a halt at the foot of the steps where he puffed out a casual "Hi."

Cam crooked a finger at him as she leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs. "I think you had something to show me?"


	9. The Morning After

She woke up to the feeling of sunlight on her face.

Her eyes still closed, she snuggled lower in the bedcovers, her eyes closed, and her body warm – toasty. As she burrowed further under the covers, her smile widened, Jack's leg was tucked between both of her legs and his hand was lying flat against her stomach. And even though her eyes were closed, she could tell he was awake… and watching her.

"Mornin' beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"You find bedhead and smudged make-up beautiful?"

"I find everything about you beautiful."

"Trying to get lucky Dr. Hodgins?"

"…again?"

Cam playfully elbowed him in his abs.

And had she mentioned the abs? OMG! The man was ripped. For being a lab geek, he was in phenomenal shape. "How are you in such good shape when you spend all day in the lab?"

"You think I'm in good shape?" he kissed her earlobe.

"Stop wheedling for compliments…," she opened her eyes, "You know you're hot."

He chuckled, "I try to stay in shape, I have a gym downstairs…, but I don't know that I'd say I'm 'hot'…, Now YOU on the other hand, are hot!"

"And we're back to you trying to get some, aren't' we?"

"… again."

"… again." She smiled up at him. And then he was staring at her again, in that way he had. The way that clearly, clearly said he wanted her… that he found her beautiful.

"Any big plans today?" he brushed his lips against hers.

"I was kind of hoping to spend the day in bed."

"Yeah?" That delicious grin lit his face.

"Yeah." She blinked, "of course, I should probably call Michelle…. Let her know I'm alive. And make certain she has food in the house."

"Would fifteen," he glanced down at her cleavage, "make that thirty minutes be too long for you to wait on making that call?"

"Did you have some other activity in mind to keep me busy for fifteen to thirty minutes?" She shifted so that she was on her back.

"One or two things spring to the top of my head."

"Yeah?" She lifted her hand to his jaw drawing him closer.

"Yeah."

They were amazing together; fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, soft and hard, curved and straight, rough and smooth.

As he kissed her, Hodgins let his hand slip down Cam's body in a lazy unhurried fashion.

Every inch of her was silk, silk and caramel, and delicious. He let his lips move down to her neck and then down the curve of her breasts. "Have I mentioned that I'm a big fan of your breasts? A big big fan?"

His warm breath ghosted along her chest, causing her nipples to tighten and peak.

"You may have mentioned something about that last night. But, uhm, mmmm… you can feel free to mention it again." She stopped breathing as he flicked his tongue along a sensitized nipple.

"Big fan. Cam ta-ta's are the best."

She giggled then moaned as he ran the flat of his tongue along the bottom of her breast.

As he nipped and teased at her breasts he let his hand slip between her legs, his fingers slowly delving between her folds. And she was wet already. Slick and damp and welcoming. He gently dipped two fingers into her, starting a slow steady deliberate stroke in and out of her warmth.

"You know what else you have that I'm a big big fan of?"

"If you say… Oh God! Uhmmm, what I think you're going to say… mmm…, I'm going to kill you… later."

He chuckled against her chest, his beard tickling her skin.

Twisting his fingers in side of her, he curved them upwards, reaching for that little electric button that would cause her to melt. He stroked out, then in again, searching for the spot, then dipping out and in and searching for it one more time, and then he found it. He felt her tense up as he touched her g-spot.

Lifting his head so that he could watch her face as she splintered into little tiny pieces, he curved his thumb up and tapped her clit a few times. And that did it; she gave a little gasp, her hands clutching at his shoulders as she clinched around his fingers, her body freezing until her heart and lungs started again.


	10. The  Morning After The Morning After

They stumbled through the door, plastic bags filled with groceries in their hands. Cam's legs were wrapped around Jack's hips, his arms wrapped around her frame, and their lips attached in a fevered kiss. As Jack kicked the door shut behind them, Cam whispered, none to softly, "We have a couple of hours, Michelle isn't due home until 10am."

Cam and Jack both froze when, from the living room Michelle piped up, "Sorry guys, Mrs. Stail dropped me off early." Pausing a beat she added, "I can turn my iPod on high if you want to continue?" She made the offer with a grin.

Cam, only slightly mortified, dropped her legs from Jack's hips, and straightening her outfit she turned to face Michelle, "So, did you and Amber have fun?"

"Yeah, although, I'd bet we didn't have as much fun as the two of you."

Jack muttered under his breath, "I'd hope not!"

Biting back a laugh, Cam smiled at Michelle, "Good…, good, um, have you had breakfast yet?"

Michelle sat up, "You're going to cook?" Her countenance showed surprise, fear, and a little curiosity.

"I CAN cook."

Michelle quirked a brow, "You burned water last week."

"I overheated the tea… I didn't know the loose tea had different rules from the teabags."

This time it was Jack's turn to hold back his laughter, "Uh, actually, I'm going to be doing the cooking." He lifted the bags in his hands.

Michelle peered at him. "Can YOU cook?"

"Oh, m'lady, you are about to taste a feast the likes of which you have never even dreamed of." He walked past Cam towards the kitchen and whispered in her ear, "You burned water?"

"Shut it!"

His laughter could be heard as he entered the kitchen.

Alone with her daughter, Cam nervously turned to face her. "So, got home early hmm?"

Michelle giggled and curling her legs up in the couch like a gossiping girlfriend, she wiggled the fingers of her hands together… "Sooooooo? How was dinner… last night?"

"Oh there are some things we definitely aren't discussing."

Michelle pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I'm and adult and –"

"And I'm not," Michelle's pout deepened, "I hate being a teenager."

Cam entered the living room and perched on the edge of a chair. "Yeah, being a teenager does kind of suck. Boys are jerks at your age, and hormonal, and well just boys."

"And they're better at your age?"

"Well, no, but by my age you've learned how to handle them better."

Cam and Michelle grinned at one another.

Jumping back on to the topic that seemed to interest her most, Michelle prompted "So you're really not going to share, at all? About your dinner date I mean."

Cam shook her head negatively.

"I take it I can at least assume the night went well."

Cam thought about it for a second then responded, a smile she couldn't fight lighting up her face "The night went… very well."

"Wooot woooooo!"

With a sigh of utter embarrassment, Cam shook her head again, stood up and headed into the kitchen.

As she joined Jack in the kitchen she could hear Michelle yelling, "Since you didn't 'just say no', I hope the two of you at least used protection!"

Jack turned to face Cam, a grin on his face as she turned a shade of red she very rarely turned.

Lifting her eyes to his she shrugged, "Teens."


	11. Lines

"You can't talk to me."

"What do you mean I can't talk to you?"

"I mean… you can't, do the 'babe' thing. Or call me sweetie. Or touch me. There will be no touching of me in the lab."

"So… no talking and no touching. Got it." Hodgins held the front door of the Jeffersonian open for her. "That's going to make our working together a little… awkward."

She stopped inside the door. "Jack."

"No it's fine. I get it, we're keeping it on the down low." He did get it, but he didn't like it. Raising a hand and waving at her, he backed away and headed to the elevators. "Have a good day."

Cam sighed. This is why she didn't want to have a relationship with someone from the office. Lines got crossed. Lines got decimated. Straightening her hands along her skirt she cocked her head to the side then headed to the elevators. _Welcome to Monday Camille._

At lunch, Angela marched into Cam's office and closed the door.

"Okay, so what's up with you and Hodgins?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?"

"I mean you went out - a couple of times - and today, the two of you are acting like you don't know each other."

"Angela, we're here to work. Not to… to… well what exactly were you expecting for me and him to do here?"

Angela leaned against Cam's desk and stared at her silently.

"What!"

"Hodgins is touchy. Touchy feely. If he likes someone… the world knows. Why don't I 'know' that he likes you?"

"You know we went out," Cam glanced nervously at the door. "That's more than most people know."

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm not like you Angela. I can't afford to have everyone knowing who I'm sleeping with or who my favorite is. I'm the boss here. I have to maintain lines."

Angela grinned. "You two slept together?"

Cam groaned.

"So you two slept together and you're not even talking to one another today?"

"We're talking."

"Yeah: 'here are the particulate results', 'did you find the report on your desk'. That's not talking. That's… that's… talking."

Cam raised a brow.

"Oh you know what I mean." Angela stood up from her perch on Cam's desk. "I can't claim to know everything about Jack anymore, but one thing I do remember about him? He needs affection." She reached for the door handle. "You don't have to make everything visible to everyone Cam, but, geesh, throw the guy a bone." Angela pulled open the door and left the office.

Cam stared at the empty doorway. Sometimes she wished she was more like Angela. Everything out there… on her sleeve; emotions exposed.

But exposing emotions meant, not only potentially undermining her authority at the Jeffersonian, it meant being vulnerable. It meant making people aware that there was a Jack and Cam.

The authority she could probably do without. She had a tenuous grasp on that as it was, but what about the vulnerability? What about when 'Jack/Cam' stopped being 'Jack/Cam'?

Then she would have opened herself up to friends, acquaintances, family, strangers… and they would all know she was alone. Alone and broken. And unable to keep Hodgins' interest.

She was use to being more or less alone; although, Michelle had added to her life considerably. But male companionship? a relationship? Not since Michelle's father had Cam been truly involved with someone. Sex? Sure. Relationship? Not so much so.

Being alone, she could deal with. Being alone and having everyone pity her because they knew she'd been dumped? That she couldn't deal with.

As a NY Cop she'd developed a defined sense of pessimism. And while her weekend with Hodgins had been… spectacular… she needed to keep in mind that spectacular would only last for so long.

Standing up, she walked to her door and glancing out into the lab she saw Jack talking and laughing with Wendall.

Closing her door she sat back down at her desk and started to type.

(())

"Okay, yesterday you two were all cute and adorable, and today I'm not allowed to talk about him?" Michelle had her arms crossed over her chest and she was peering at Cam questioningly.

"Yes."

"'Yes'?"

"Yes."

Michelle threw up her hands and left the living room, mumbling something about adults being clueless.

Cam curled her legs up on the couch and reached for the pint of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream that she'd brought into the living room with her. She'd just lifted the spoon to her mouth when the doorbell rang.

Hanging her head with a sigh, she put down the ice cream and padded to the door.

She glanced through the peephole and cursed.

It was Jack.

"Open up Saroyan, I know you're there."

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at the door and contemplated not opening it. But she supposed it was better to address the crapload of bad they found themselves in now, versus waiting till tomorrow.

Glancing down at her sweatpants and tank top she shrugged and opened the door.

And there he was, looking pissed… and confused; both emotions pouring out of his eyes directly at her. "Can I come in?"

She stepped back and let him pass her by. She hugged her hands around her arms as the cold air followed him in.

"Where's Michelle?"

"In her room," she raised her voice, certain that Michelle was standing with her ear peeled to her door, "POUTING!"

Jack nodded his head and walked into the living room.

Cam trailed after him, watching him pace as she slipped onto the couch, curling her legs back up beneath her, protectively.

Coming to a sudden halt in front of the coffee table Jack sat down and looked at Cam. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes widened but he continued before she could speak.

"I did what you wanted, I kept my distance at work, but you didn't even return my instant messages, my texts, my cell phone calls… and Jesus! I sound like a stalker!"

"Hodgins –"

"Jack. I'm Jack when I'm with you; when it's just you and me? I'm Jack."

Jesus he wasn't going to make this easy. "Jack. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your notes and calls today, but as the day went on I just…"

"You just what? Saturday night I thought…, I mean…, and then Sunday was great, you and me and Michelle…. And I get having some rules at work. But I kind of feel like you… did I do something wrong?"

"Jack you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that, we need to be realistic here. We both know where this is going to go." Cam stood up; it was her turn to pace. "We'll fool around for a bit, and then we'll be done and we'll have caused a mess at the lab… and I just – today it occurred to me that we should just nip this all in the bud. We had a good weekend. Maybe we should leave it there." She stood with her back to him, afraid that even after a few days she could tell he read her too easily.

"Okay, you and I both work well with asking questions to help us find the truth. So I'm going to ask you some questions now. And I need you to answer them. Honestly."

She remained silent.

"Our dates, have you had a good time with me?"

Lying would be the safe thing to do, but the truth slipped out, "Yes."

"And," he dropped his voice, "the sex? I mean, uhm, did I maybe…, disappoint in some way?"

 _Eventually, he'll count the orgasms and know if I'm lying about this one._ "No."

She missed his pumping his fist along his side in celebration of the fact that he wasn't a disappointment.

"We're both scientists, we've found out we both love Spaghetti-o's and the X-Files. We have some things in common. Right?"

"Right."

"So what's the issue? Why aren't you giving us a chance?" He interjected quickly. "Does my breath offend?"

Cam laughed, she couldn't help it. Turning around she assured him, "Your breath does not offend me."

He mockingly wiped the sweat from his brow with his hand. "So?"

Cam sighed. "Jack, I'm five years older than you."

"Yeah, and?"

"When I'm fifty you'd be forty five, still in your prime."

"What? You want to break up with me because you think I won't find you hot when you're fifty?

"That's only part of it. Jack, we may have things in common, but… I have a teenage daughter, you're a conspiracy theorist, you come from money, I come from the poor side of Queens, and yes, you're younger than me! Yes, we have some things in common, but we have a loonnnnng list of things that we don't have in common."

"Cam –"

"And I'm your boss. There are rules, and working in the same office with someone you're… you're … sleeping with isn't good. When we break up, not only will it be hard on us, but it'll be hard on everyone we work with. I mean when you and Angela – mmmmmph…"

Her tirade was interrupted by Jack's lips being pressed against hers.

He simply and purely, kissed her senseless.

And when he pulled away, opening his eyes to look at her, her eyes were still closed and her face was flushed, her lips curved in a smile.

"I wouldn't care if you were 15 years older than me." He smirked as her eyes flitted open, "I don't care that you're not a conspiracy theorist. I won't hold your growing up poor against you if you won't hold my being rich against me. All I care about, Camille Saroyan, is getting to spend time with you. Getting to hold you. Don't shoot me down – don't shoot us down – before we even get started."

"But –"

"Okay instituting some new rules here. I won't call you babe at work, but I may use and abuse that term of affection when we're alone. I won't touch you in the lab unless we're in your office and the door is locked. But, I WILL touch you at work. Apparently, Dr. Saroyan, you're the skittish type, which I would never have expected."

"The skittish type?" she bemusedly asked.

"Yeah, apparently, if you don't get constant reaffirmation that I am utterly and completely awed by you, you start thinking. And when you start thinking, you think your way right out of this relationship. So I'm going to have to make certain that I make some special visits to your office, a couple of times a day; just to tell you that I think you're gorgeous, fascinating, beautiful."

Still in his arms, she looked down at her worn red tank top. "Gorgeous and beautiful? You have noticed I'm wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants?"

Leaning in to kiss her, whispered, "Babe, you totally rock that outfit."


	12. Disclosure

Cam shifted her head to her left shoulder, and then to her right.

 _Big girl here. I can do this._ She walked into the lab, and headed to her office.

Giving herself fifteen minutes to pull herself together, she gathered her clipboard, and her notes on the Jennison FBI case, and pushed out into the main lab.

Swiping onto the lab floor she took a deep breath, "okay folks, anything new on Mr. Jennison?"

Brennan spoke without looking up, "Dr. Bray thinks he may have found the cause of death."

Cam glanced at him.

"Yeah well I was looking at the marks on the fifth and sixth vertebrae and I noticed that not only were they both marked, but that the marks were identical. Identical shape, size, even angle…, if we change how he was sitting when he was killed."

Cam nodded her head, listening to him with half an ear. Looking at the data he and Brennan pulled up on the screens with only half an eye. Turning her head to the side she snuck a glance at Hodgins who was being a 'good boy' and not paying any attention to her.

"… so, I'm just trying to do a comparison of some of the known two tipped weapons to see if I can find a match."

"And Angela is taking some basic size and shape data for the victim to see if she can come up with a holo-scenario."

Cam snapped to attention, realizing they were at the end of their report. "Good. Good. Looks like everything here is under control."

Wendell smiled and nodded his head. Brennan said nothing.

"Well then…" Cam turned away then turned back. "Okay I'm going to say something, and really, it's not up for discussion, I'm just sharing because... things have a tendency to come out in the lab one way or another, and I'd rather just get this out before it becomes a rumor or an issue." She could feel Hodgins' eyes on her. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Dr. Hodgins and I are… are… dating." She stopped, waiting for a response. Feedback. Condemnation?

Dr. Brennan spoke first. "Congratulations Cam, Jack, you two make an… admirable couple."

"Admirable?" Jack asked as he edged his way towards Cam.

"You're both quite smart..., not as smart as I am, but still, if you were to take this relationship to its logical conclusion, your offspring would be quite intelligent, and if I may say so, based upon your physical make up and structure, aesthetically pleasing." She looked down, then back up, "Although, they would probably be somewhat short, but height has little bearing on societal success these days, so that should have little effect on their future. So yes, it's an admirable pairing. Congratulations."

"Um, thank you?" Cam responded, glancing at Jack for the first time as he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist; surprised and beaming because his girl had taken the plunge. She'd put it all out there. She was still afraid. Still scared of the future, but she'd taken the leap.

"Well if no one else is going to ask, I will: 'how's the sex?'" Angela smiled a happy inquisitive smile..

"Great." Hodgins grinned.

"Sex? Who mentioned sex?" Cam responded at the same time that Jack spoke. She groaned when she realized what his response had been.

Brennan smirked and kept working, Wendell blushed a bit, and Angela, if it was possible, smiled even bigger than she had been before.

"My… our… sex life is not open for discussion here people." Cam leaned to the side and kissed Jack on the cheek. A chaste, sweet, one second kiss.

It was probably one of the best kisses he'd ever experienced in his life.

"All right, everyone, back to work! The faster we get our work done, the faster we can get home for the holidays!" Cam turned and left the work area, a smile larger than Angela's on her face.


	13. Day 317

Once again, Cam was holding a used at home pregnancy test in her hand, only, this time, she knew who the test belonged to. It wasn't Michelle's or Brennan's or Angela's. It was hers.

And it was positive.

She knew all about false positives, but, she looked down at the five brands of tests that she'd opened and used and the fact that all of them had 'pluses', 'pregnants', and 'blue bars' on them made her pretty positive she was pregnant.

Ha! Positive! She giggled nervously at her own unintended humor.

Putting down the last plastic stick carefully, she looked at her hand, she was shaking. Not necessarily from fear, although that was there, but from disbelief.

Every single woman has that age; that time in her life when she makes the decision – comes to the realization – that it won't happen for her. Cam had come to that realization at age thirty five. And after that, she just hadn't given the idea of getting pregnant much thought. Even when she and Jack started dating, she didn't give getting pregnant serious consideration.

Apparently, she should have given the idea a little more thought.

"Hey babe!" Jack called out from the bedroom. "Are you ever coming down? Michelle's starting to talk about boys and colleges and stuff that I can NOT handle on my own." He waited for a chuckle or a laugh and when he didn't get it he moved closer to the bathroom door. "Cam? Babe?"

Flipping off the light, she opened the door and painted a smile on her face.

She shouldn't have even bothered; he could read her like a book.

"Woah. Woah. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's get the movies and popcorn started! And if you sit next to me, I'll protect you from Michelle and her 'growing up'."

She slipped past him and made it half way through the room before he caught her and stopped her.

His hands around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, he held her in place. "Babe, what's wrong? You're pale, and your eyes are doing that 'I know something big' thing."

"My eyes have a thing?"

"Mmmhmm, and they were lit up just a second ago… big time."

She turned in his arms, her eyes shaded by her lashes. She ran her hands over his shoulders. _He had great shoulders. He was a good man. Better than she'd ever thought he'd be. He made her ache; and he provided the salve that stopped that same ache._

_But how would he handle this. Michelle had come with Cam as a package, a kind of readymade family for him, but Michelle was also nearly an adult. She would be off to college in a year. And then it would be just Jack and Cam._

That had sort of been the plan. Her plan.

But Mother Nature apparently had a different plan in mind.

Her silence - as she tried to gather her courage - was putting Hodgins on edge.

"Okay Saroyan, you're scaring me now. What's wrong?"

She circled the issue. "Did you like growing up an only child?"

He quirked a brow and shook his head but before he could answer her, Cam continued.

"You'd be a good dad." She smiled as a picture of Jack and some dark haired child doing 'experiments' in the backyard passed through her mind.

"Cam?"

"I took five tests, and they're all positive." She lifted her eyes to his. "I – we're pregnant."

His eyes widened. "We… you're… I mean, we're," he backed up a little bit and looked at Cam's stomach, "A baby?"

"I don't know how it happened, I mean –"

"We've been having sex like rabbits, that's how it happened." Jack grinned and unable to contain himself, picked Cam up and swung her around. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Jack! Jack! Down!" Cam laughed and held on to him until he put her back onto the ground.

"Sorry. Sorry!" His face was suddenly fraught with concern. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, or baby did I?"

"Jack I'm fine. We're fine, I'm just dizzy."

"Oh… okay." Unable to stop himself he pulled her back into his arms and held her close. "How far along are you? When are we due? Which room should we use for the nursery? Do you want to find out the baby's sex before it's born? Are you –"

"Jack! Calm down!"

"I'm having a baby and you want me to calm down?"

Cam placed her hands on Jack's jaw and pulled him closer, her lips brushing against his in a giving, appreciative, tender kiss.

Eventually pulling away, she smiled as Jack sighed. "Yeah, anytime you want to shut me up, that kissing thing will work." Taking her hand, he pulled her towards their bedroom door, "Let's go tell Michelle she's going to be a big sister."


End file.
